Driven
RPG Information Driven (Disadvantage, 3 points) A character with the Driven disadvantage has a single goal that he will sacrifice anything to achieve. He will turn his back on his friends and family, even sacrifice his honor to gain his goal. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 76 Characters Known to Have this Disadvantage * Akodo Godaigo (Destroy Uragiri and Kenshin's Helm) * Akodo Shigetoshi (discover the Akodo's link to the Lying Darkness) * Akodo Tsugen (Organize Asako Records) * An'naigako (Bring brother's killer to justice) * Asahina Sekawa * Asako Masanao (To punish the wicked) * Asako Moharu (To punish the wicked) * Aseth (To face Hida Kisada) * Balash ("Kill all the humans!") * Bayushi Atsuki (Gain power) * Bayushi Sozui (Scorpion agenda) * Bayushi Tasu (To prove his loyalty) * Bayushi Yashino (To become Governor) * Chuda Mishime (Restoration of the Snake Clan) * Chuda Tenkazu (To study Maho) * Daidoji Ekiken (Avenge Daidoji Enai's death) * Daidoji Uji (destroy Fu Leng) * Daigotsu Mashisa (To become Chancellor of an Obsidian Court) * Daigotsu Susumu (To serve Daigotsu) * Daigotsu Yajinden (To create) * Dark Daughter of Fu Leng (Inflict suffering and pain) * Doji Akiko (Ambitious) * Doji Choshi (Accumulate power) * Doji Jotaro * Doji Kurohito (To push his clan to excellence) * Doji Kuwanan (Avenge death of fiance, Shiba Nosuriko) * Doji Satsume (Increase the strength/ political power of his Clan) * Ginawa (To find his Lord's killer) * Hantei XVI (To seize the Imperial Throne) * Hasame * Hida Amoro * Hida Kuon (to punish the Shadowlands) * Higashato * Hiruma Kage * Hiruma Todori (Redeem failure) * Hoshi Wayan (Destroy Kokujin) * Hsi Tsu * Ichiro Kihongo (To restore the Badger Clan) * Ikoma Fudai (See a Hantei Emperor on the throne) * Ikoma Megami (Discover the source of the Imperial Museum of Antiquities' artifact decay) * Ikoma Ryozo (Destiny) * Isawa Ekiken (Ambitious) * Isawa Hochiu (To greatness) * Isawa Tadaka (To free ancestor's soul) * Iuchi Hotaiko (Destroy the Darkness) * Iuchi Katamari (To avenge his family) * Iuchi Yoru (To find 4th Avatar) * Kakita Gensa (To gain glory as a warrior) * Kakita Hiroji (Pursuit of justice) * Kakita Nakiko (Prove Herself) * Kakita Tsoburo (Regain his focus) * Kitsuki Remata (Reveal (Hantei Naseru) * Kitsuki Kiyushichi (Uphold the Law) * Kitsuki Yasu * Kuni Katsuyori * Kuni Utagu * Masago (gain magic knowledge) * Matsu Aoiko (To punish gaijin for killing her grandfather Matsu Gohei) * Matsu Mochiko (Destroy Gozoku) * Matsu Seijuro (Success/Proving himself) * Matsu Shindoku (Hatred of the Crane) * Matsu Tsuko (Reveal Akodo Toturi is a coward, destroy the Crane) * Mikaru (To slaughter Naga) * Mirumoto Hitomi * Miya Katsu (To enforce the cause of justice) * Moto Amadare (Destroy Bloodspeakers) * Moto Chen (To destroy the Kolat) * Moto Fukushusha (Spread the word of Jurojin) * Moto Sada (corrupt the Unicorn) * Nasite (Protect the Other Eta) * Omen (prove existence of City of the Lost) * Omoni (To destroy the Bloodspeakers) * Otomo Sorai * Radakast (Destroy the Shadowlands) * Rojin (Seek redemption) * Rosoku (fulfill father's dying wish) * Sanzo (To recover father's sword) * Shabura (To Destroy the Foul) * Shosuro Omomi (To reclaim heritage) * Shosuro Yudoka (Hunt remaining Goju) * Soshi Makujiru (To prove the Hidden Moon Dojo no longer uses Nothing) * Tamori Shaitung (Prove the worth of the Tamori) * Tchickchuk (To become a great chief) * Tetsuken (Marry Doji Saneyo) * Tobuko (Ambition) * Toku (Become samurai) * Toturi Sezaru (To defend the Empire) * Tsuno Nintai (To kill Hantei Naseru) * Tsuo (To be samurai) * Tsuruchi * Usagi Gintoro (Hunt Bloodspeakers) * Usagi Ozaki (To find sister, to avenge father and clan) * Utaku Xieng-Chi (Prove herself, Train estudents) * Yogo Junzo (Open the Black Scrolls) * Yogo Koji (Destroy the Taint) * Yogo Tjeki (Change balance of power in Scorpion Clan) * Yoritomo Ninsei (Become permanent Governor of Broken Wave City) Category:RPG Disadvantage Meta